That's All
by okaie
Summary: It's their first dance as husband and wife.


_**That's All**_

**Summary: **It's their first dance as husband and wife.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** ATTENTION! I have something to say. I neither own the song, nor Phil of the Future. "That's All" I wanted to let you know.

**To CraftyNotepad: Thank you!**

"_... their first dance as husband and wife_."

"I love you," I hear, in a hushed whisper, the most fulfilling words of my life, as I fall into his arms, warm in the breezy night sky.

"I love you _more_," I murmur back, quietly, to us, saying the truest words I knew. Saying what was shouting from my heart. "I love you."

"You can try, but this is the only event where you'll always be second best," he smiles, pulling me closer into his arms. "You'll never win."

_I can only give you love that lasts forever.  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own,  
For you and you alone  
That's all,  
That's all._

"Wanna bet?" I pause, smiling coyly.

"Sure," he replies, his breath hot on my ear, "Take all the time you want."

And I look into his warm eyes, crinkled at the corners as he smiles at me. My breath catches, and I fall in love with him again, just like every time I glance at him. And every time, I know I'm going to spend eternity with him. I'm going to give him everything I have. And I know that he's promised me the same. An eternity of hugs to give. An eternity of kisses. An eternity of secret whispers, of special touches, extraordinary moments; an eternity of us. It's all I want from him, all I need to give to him, whether he accepts it or not. For eternity, he gets the only heart I own.

"I'm sure to succeed, I've got all eternity." I'm sure he can hear the smile in my voice.

_I can only give you country walks in springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;  
And a love whose burning light  
Will warm the winter's night  
That's all,  
That's all._

He chuckles silently. "Me too, Mrs."

His chuckle blows air down my neck, and I shiver closer to him, always closer to him. "I'll win," I promise him, my lips pressing against his neck, smiling, as I hear his breath become ragged.

"How?" he asks, twirling us in a tight circle. "What are you offering?"

"Offering?" I murmur, "Everything I have. All the moments we can spend together, all the memories we can make together."

"Like?" he prompts, pressing closer.

"Kissing, in the rain, as we walk together, molded together, under the springtime sky."

"Like this?" he asks, his lips tender against mine, our bodies tight together under the moonlight. My lips spread into a smile.

"Close," I whisper.

"I'll get it right," he promises. "Any more?"

"My hand in yours," I tell him, as my hand crawls up to his heart, "as we walk through the autumn leaves."

"Like this," and his hand slips over mine.

"Like that," I nod happily, "Like that."

"Is that all?"

"Never," I say fervently, taking his fingers and tracing hearts over my own. "This heart, this love is always yours. There to wrap you in my arms at night, in the morning, during the day, at dawn, always there to keep you warm."

"I like being warm."

"You'll never be cold in the winter again." I grin. "Can you live with that?"

"I don't know how I lived without it," he breathes, "Without you..."

_There are those I am sure who have told you,  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
And a love time can never destroy._

"...There could never be another for me." He grins. "How lucky I am, that you chose me."

"Who could pass you up? The perfect man."

"Just because he has the perfect woman." He chuckles merrily, lightly as his mouth nears my ear. "And she chose me."

"I had to."

"Millions, billions of men, would've offered you the world," he says lightly, "and you chose me."

"I don't want the world," I whisper, burrowing deeper into his arms. "I want you."

"Me?"

"You." And he smiles, and I smile. "Just these arms around me, never letting go."

_If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, Dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore,  
For now and evermore  
That's all,  
That's all._

"I can arrange that," he whispers, a smile evident in his voice as he pulls me closer, molding us as one.

"Good."

"Can I have just one thing?"

"Anything," I murmur, truth behind every letter.

"Say it's me that you'll adore, for now and evermore."

"That's all?" I ask lightly.

"That's all."

"I'll always adore you more."

**A short one, but hopefully, still a good one. :)  
A review would be much appreciated... I love hearing people's opinions! **


End file.
